Coming Home
by PlayingTheKeys
Summary: After moving away 7 years ago, Bella is finally coming home. What will happen with her best friends she left behind, Sam and Jacob? Read and find out! All human. Bella/Sam. Rated T :: Story was adopted by Damons queen of darkness, go check it out!
1. The white dress

I stared out the window at the passing trees, they were just a blur of green with some splashes of brown. Ah, the look of home I thought excitedly! I was finally moving back to what I considered home, Forks Washington, or I should say the Indian reservation La Push. For the past 7 years I had been living in Savannah, Georgia with my mother and her new husband Phil. In the past 7 years I had never really made any friends aside from Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Danielle. They are my best friends in SC. But now as im riding down the long dirt road to my dad's house on the rez, I can't help but think of the best friends I left behind seven years ago, Jacob and Sam, I talked to them a few times a year, I would have called or even e-mailed more but it just made that burning hole in my chest sting even more hearing their voice.....When I told them I was finally coming home, they were ecstatic to say the least. And said that I would be welcomed back with open arms.

As we take a right the cream colored house came into view. It was all an off white, two stories with a bunch of windows and a massive back yard, the structure of the house looks almost Victorian. The inside was even more beatuiful. The kitchen was huge with an entire wall made of glass that looked out to the back yard. It had a big refridgerator, and Stove/Oven. It had a kitchen table that was built into the wall, the wall side had a long bench while the opposite side had big comfy chairs with dark red padding. The floors were all hard wood also. The living room was cozy, with a big 'L' shaped couch and bunches of pillows and blankets. Across from the couch was a wood burning fireplace, with a bunch of family pictures on top. There was a nice TV in one cornor. And there were candles everywhere. The back yard had a big pool, and a big deck with a table and chairs and grill. And there was flowers everywhere. I turn to my dad.

"Dad?" I ask.

"Yeah Bells?" He looks over at me.

"Did _they_ talk to you at all?" I ask him. He automatically knows what I mean by _'They_'.

"No, Billy said Jake hasn't stopped talking about you coming home since you told him though." Charlie says with a laugh. By this time we were home. And idling in the driveway.

"Hmm..Ok. Well lemme get this stuff in the house" I said to him while grabbing my suitcase, carry on, and purse.

"Need some help bells?" Dad asks me.

"Nah, Im good. Im going to bring this stuff up to my room and then do you mind if I got out for a bit?" I asked him while climbing the stairs.

"Sure, sure." he says with a knowing smile.

I open the door to my bedroom. It was made up of Cream, Brown, and Blue colors. I had a big comfy bed on the right wall, It was covered in big pillows. Across from my bed was a wood burning fireplace. The wall to the right of that was all windows with a desk in front of it. And then the wall that the door was on was a complete bookcase, and infront of that I had two comfy reading chairs and a couch. My room also had a giant walk in closet that a big bathroom attached to it. I put away my clothes and then started to put away my books and music. My books took up 80 percent of the bookcase while the other 20 percent held my music. I set up me iPod dock on the side table. Then I put my laptop on the desk. I grabbed my cell phone and headed out.

I ended up at Sam's house. I knocked on the door with two quick knocks, and drew in a deep breathe and waited. The door opened and there stood a very tall handsome guy. He had to be at least 6'6, He had gorgeous brown eyes that were almost sparkling and a perfect jaw and don't get me started on the lips!

"Hi, is Sam home?" I asked the guy.

"Your speaking to him." He told me with a mischvious smile. "Bells?!" he practically screamed with recognition.

I was still in such shock that the guy in front of me was Sam, MY Sam. When I left he was still a scrawny kid with a funny voice.

"Uhmh...yes" I managed to stutter out. Before I could even comprehend what was happening I was in the air with warm arms around my waist.

"Ah Bells!!!! You don't know how much I missed ya!" He screamed at me with so much enthusiasm I couldn't help but laugh.

"Crap Sam, what happened to you???" I asked him, still in mid-air.

"What do ya mean?" he asked me a confused look on his face as he placed me on the ground.

"I _mean_ the sam I left was scrawny kid and in a very awkward stage. And you are definitely not that" I ended with a little smile.

"Ah, that." he said with a smile and this look I can't even describe. "Well...That was seven years ago bells. I guess it was just aging."

"Hmm...I guess so. So what have you been upto, I haven't talked to you in SO long!" I said and pulled him into a hug mid-sentence. He responded to the hug almost instantly.

"S-aa-mm!" I chocked out. "Ca-nn-t BR-EA-THE!"

"_OHHH_, sorry!" He said and loosened his grip a bit. "Well, come on in!" He said while caring me in and sitting down on the couch with me in his lap. Let's just say I was blushing furiously at out position.

"What's the matter Bella? _Uncomfortable_?" Sam asked me in a mocking tone.

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p'. And playing along.

"Good." Sam said. "So tell me all about your life in Georgia!"

"Well I was, am not a fan of South Carolina, I made a few friends Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Danielle . Jasper and Alice are twins, and yet complete opposites! Jasper loves books and music and old timey stuff and Alice loves shopping and makeup." I said with a laugh. "Emmett is a big bear! That's the only freaking way I can think to describe him as. And Edward is the moody artist! Rose is very bitchy but we love her! And Danielle is athletic and loves movies. Jasper and Danny are together at the moment, Rose and Edward are together, and Alice and Emmett are together"

"Sounds like a good group of people" Sam said holding me tighter to his chest, which might I say is rock hard!

"Yeah they are, But im home now right?!" I looked up at him with a smile, even sitting I had to look up at him.

"Yup" he said. Sam looked down at me with something in his eyes I couldn't figure out what, but it was gone almost as fast as it was there.

"So whatcha wanna do???" I asked Sam.

"Hmm...Let me think....how about we go down to the beach?" He asked.

"OH! Im so there!" I said while jumping out of his lap and running out the door. I could vaguely here his deep laughter behind me. Sam soon caught up with me and we were in the woods. I was racing him there and he looked a little surprised at how fast I could run.

"What?" I asked

"Jesus! Where did you learn to run like that Bells?!" He asked me

"Haha, um..I don't know, I just can!" I told him while smiling and pushing myself a little faster. Somewhere along the way his shirt came off and oh lord! He had some of the best abs someone could ask for! We emerged from the trees and he kept running for the water.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I called after him.

"What does it look like?!" He returned with a mischvious smile.

"Get you crazy butt back here!!!" I yelled at him.

"As you wish" He said jogging back to me. Once he reached me he bent and swung me into his arms. I was so surprised I let out a scream which just made Sam laugh harder. The ocean was coming at us with alarming speed.

"SAM! What the hell do you think your doing?!?!?!" I screamed at him.

"Going for a swim!" He retorted with a mocking smile.

"Not with me you-'" I got cut off by the water rushing around me and going down my throat. Oh, Sam was so in for it!

**A/N: Okay, Tell me whatcha think! I had to repost the chapters because I added some stuff. Remember! **

**Reviews make me happy which makes me update faster!**


	2. Caught

When I emerged from the ice cold ocean water, I was sputtering water everywhere. I turned to look at Sam, he was sitting there in the water laughing his ass off!

"What the hell was that?!?!" I screamed at him smiling a little bit.

"Just going for a swim with a beautiful girl." He said, with a smug smile.

"Hmm...Ok. And did ya no think to tell the girl before you threw her in the ocean, so she could do something about the white dress she was wearing?" I asked him**.(Pic of dress on profile) **I was trying to hold back that wide smile, so he would know im was semi serious. But in the back of my head that little voice was screaming that I in fact loved it!

Sam looked down at my very visable bra. "Sorry bells," He said with a sheepish look on his face. "I wasn't thinking about that."

"I forgive you this time," I said with a big smile.

"Ok bells." He said and that look from earlier came back into his eyes. And just like last time it was gone before I could comprehend what exactly it was. We ended up playing around in the water for awhile, just goofing off like old times.

"Hey, what time do you think it is?" Sam asked me with a confused look on his face. We had been sitting on some of the big rocks on the shore, just like old times.

"Heck if I know!" I told him with a laugh. God he looked cute when he got that confused look on his face. What?! No Bella, this is Sam, stop thinking those thoughts!

"Umm...Maybe we should head back to my house," Sam said "You can borrow some of my clothes and maybe we can watch a movie??"

"Sure, sounds good." I told him while walking to the shore. We got out and started walking back to his house.

We had just reached Sam's house. "Okay, so I'll grab you some clothes and if you want you can use the shower." He said, while I nodded my head to the last part. "Cool, so there are towels and all that in the bathroom and I'll put your clothes in the wash if you leave them outside the door?"

"Okey dokey," I said with a smile. "I'll only be like ten minutes" I walked up the stairs and into Sam's room. It was very cozy, done in Red, Gold, and Brown. His bedspread was red with a gold design, and one big window that looked out on the forest. Oh My God, he had an entire wall filled with cds and books. I couldn't believe we had the same thing in our rooms, it was even in the same place. I made a mental note to check them out when I was done. I quickly hopped in the shower after putting my clothes outside the door. I got out and dried off, and that's when I realized Sam had forgotten to bring clothes up for me, and I was in a towel. Haha, I bet he'll enjoy that view. I walked down the hall in just my towel and to the top of the stairs.

"Hey Sam???" I called out.

"Yeah Bells?" He said while walking around the corner. Once he took in my attire he stopped dead in his tracks. I swear I saw him blushing a little.

"Oh, really sorry bells, lemme grab something." Sam told me while walking up the stairs. He tried to get around me without actually touching me.

"Dude, calm down. It's cool" I told Sam while laughing.

"Umm...yeah. So here ya go, i'll be down stairs." he said while walking out the door. I laughed and closed the door to change. Everything was huge on me but I liked it! I stopped to check out his cds, he had EVERYTHING! Ranging from the Beatles to Fall out Boy to Yiruma.

I walked into the living room and didn't see Sam, so I went to the kitchen and he was making something and my god it smelled delicious!

"Whatcha cookin' good lookin'?" I said while laughing.

"Chicken casserole with warm buttered rolls. Sound good?" He said and turned to look at me.

"Mhmmh....Sounds like heaven on earth is what it freaking sounds like!" I told him while jumping on his back.

"You really haven't changed bells." Sam said turning his head to look at me.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. He just laughed and continued cooking. I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched while he chopped and diced.

"Ohhhh...Sam your like the Iron Chief!!!" I yelled at him. He just laughed and continued cooking.

"So when is Jake supposed to be back?" I asked Sam. Mind you I was still on his back.

"Billy said he should be back in a day or two." Sam told me. "Okay dinners ready!"

"Mmm...yummy!" I yelled jumping off his back.

He laughed. "Hungry bells?" San asked me.

"Absolutely!!!!" I said with a smile. He made our plates and got some drinks. We ate the DELISIOUS dinner and then went to the living room.

"So what do you wanna watch bells?" Sam asked

"Hmmm...Lemme think.....how about The Strangers?!?!" I asked him excitedly.

"You want to watch a horror movie:?" Sam asked me with a confused look on his face.

" Hell Yeah" I replied with a 'duh' look.

"Okay, I'll put it in, you find a comfy spot."

The credits started to roll and about 20 minutes in I was shrieking and in Sam's lap with my head buried in his chest. Now, I didn't mind the position we were in. Sam looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked him. "This thing is creepy, and the simple fact that it is a true story just makes it creepier!!"

"Okay, I'll take that one." He said and held me closer to his chest. Somewhere along the way I had fallen asleep and the next thing I knew I was waking up, bleary eyed, and I was being carried up the stairs.

"Where am I? What about Charlie?" I asked.

"Bells your with me at my house, I already called Charlie and he knows your staying here tonight." Sam said looking down at me.

"Mm..o--k" I said and the next thing I knew light was pouring in the window and I was curled up against sams chest. He was snoring oh so softly. I smiled at the sight of him, he was so peaceful when he slept. I quietly got out of bed and crept downstairs. I on my way to the kitchen I spotted my purse with my iPod sticking out of it, I put it in and started dancing around the kitchen to Tiffany Blews by Fall Out Boy.

"They Only want the best wishes from me," I sang. "Oh 3-2-1, WE GO LIVE!" I belted out while dancing around the kitchen. I didn't realize I wasn't alone until I turned to the doorway. And there he was no shirt, staring at me with a wide ass smile.

**A/N: You know you want to press that little green button. Don't deny it! =) Picture link on profile!**


	3. Scene It

"Good morning to you to." Sam said while I was staring at him opened mouthed.

"Good morning" I said, and then just for him I continued exactly where I left off dancing and all. _"Oh, baby your a classic! Like a little black dress! Your a faded moon, stuck on a little hot mess."_

My song was finally done so I took out my earbuds and walked over to him. "You want some coffee?" Sam asked me.

"What do you think?!" I asked him with a '_duh' _look

"I'll take that as a yes" Sam said with a mocking smile. "Hey Bells I was thinking about going over to my friends house, I want to introduce you to everyone"

"Sounds like a plan stan!" I replied. We ended up eating Lucky Charms for breakfast then we got changed and headed to his friends house.

**--------20 minutes later----------**

"Ok Bells, this is Seth, Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil, Leah, and Kim." Sam said while pointing everyone out.

"Hey!" I yelled at everyone. They laughed, meanwhile Sam and I found a spot on the floor. Everyone was watching a new episode of American Idol.

"Ohh, I love this show! Kris Allen is such a good singer!" I said.

"I know me Kim and I are routing for him!" Leah said. About half way through the show the front door opened but I paid no attention to it. All of sudden someone grabbed me from behind and flung my over their shoulders. Whoever it was had a nice but.

"What the hell?!?!" I screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Ah, just having a little fun Bells!" The person said.

"JAKE?!?!" I said giving him an upside down hug. "Ah, you big goof, I missed you!"

"Me to Bells" He said while placing me on the ground. "Ok so tell me _ALL_ about your exciting life in Savanah."

"Come on, let's go for a walk and I'll fill ya in." We started walking down the old dirt path out back. "Hmm.. So what do ya want to know?"

"Do you have any good friends?" Jacob asked me.

"I made a few friends Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Danielle . Jasper and Alice are twins, and yet complete opposites! Jasper loves books and music and old timey stuff and Alice loves shopping and makeup." I said with a laugh. "Emmett is a big bear! That's the only freaking way I can think to describe him as. And Edward is the moody artist! Rose is very bitchy but we love her! And Danielle is athletic and loves music and movies. Jasper and Danny are together at the moment, Rose and Edward are together, and Alice and Emmett are together"

"Interesting group you got there." He said with a smile. "Any boyfriends?"

"Nah, I don't really go for the southern guys." I replied and turned to look at him. He shook his head with understanding. We continued talking about anything and everything trying to cover the past seven years. The sun was starting to go down when Sam caught up to us.

"Hey guys, Billy just came up and wanted me to tell you guys were eating at Bella's tonight." Sam said.

"Okay, well we better be heading back because I need to change." I replied.

We walked back to Jakes house and I told him I'd see him in a half hour. I went up to my room and started getting ready for tonight. I danced around my room to Sex on fire by Kings of Leon while I got dressed. I picked out a pair of comfy jeans that still made my legs look nice, and a purple top**.(Pics on profile) **I put on just a bit of eye liner and I was done. I walked downstairs and laid on my stomach next to the TV and started flipping channels. After a few minutes the door opened and in everyone came. Sam came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Bells, when do you start school?" Sam asked me.

"On Monday" I said. **(A/N in the story it's Saturday, and it's late April)**

"Oh, cool!" Sam exclaimed excitedly. Dad walked in carrying 10, yes count em', 10 Pizza boxes as a few packs of coke.

"DINNER!" Yelled dad.

All the guys rushed into the big kitchen and found a seat at the table. We all dug into our pizza and when I say all I mean all. Hey what can I say im a growing girl!

**(A/N Later that night)** Most of the pack, as Sam called him and his friends, had gone home earlier. It was just me, Sam, Jake, and Leah. We were sitting around the family room upstairs playing scene it, the Disney version.

"ARIEL!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted out the answer to a group question. Everyone started laughing which in turn made me start laughing along with them. After our laughing fit, Sam looked at his watch and said he better be getting home since it was 2am. I walked everyone to the door and then I walked Sam home and told him I'd see him tomorrow. I walked in the house, hmm.. I thought I'd locked that door. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and took off my makeup. I went to open my bedroom door and flipped on the switch. My mouth literally dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing here?!?!?!" I practically yelled.

**A/N: I love to hear what everyone thinks of this story! Picture link on profile!**


	4. One hour rule

**AN: Okay, so I have a few things to get across. ****One****, I am so sorry for not updating! My grades were dropping and I had to get em' up! So, finals are now over and im free to write and enjoy summer! ****Two****, someone sent me a message and they don't like the fact that in this story Bella curses. I just want to say that this is my story, not the book. So it's going to be different! But im going to try and tune it down a little. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask! Also if anyone has something or someone they want to see in the story I will gladly add it! Now, on with the story!**

"So, did ya miss us?" They said.

"Oh my god!!! I can't believe you're here!" I yelled jumping on them, with the intent to give them a hug. But we all fell to the ground in a giant heep.

"Well, we missed you so much that we had to come up for a visit!" Jasper said, while looking over at Alice who was bouncing up and down exciedly.

"Is everyone else here or is it just you two?" I asked.

"It's just us, no one elses parents would let them come and miss school." Alice told me with a smug smile. I just laughed at her expression.

"So how long are you guys staying?" I asked.

"Till thursday. Mom and Dad's anniversary party is on friday night, so we couldn't stay longer." Jasper told me.

"Ah, but still you're here!!!" I yelled, throwing myself in for a group hug. I looked at my watch which informed me it was almost 3am.

"I think it's about time to hit the sack," I told them. "Do you guys mind sharing the spare room? It has two twin beds."

"Nah, that's fine Bell's." Jasper said while standing up. I showed them them where their room was, and we said our goodnight's to each other. As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't help but think how great of a day it had been.

~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~

I rolled over and fliped open my phone, it was 9:17am. Good enough time to get up, I thought. I threw on a sweatshirt and headed downstairs. Charlie left a note saying he had to work today and he wouldn't be home till late. Alice and Jasper wern't up yet. I made some coffee and sat on the counter thinking about everything. After about 30 minutes of this, there was a knock at the back door. I opened it and there stood Sam.

"Good Morning Bells!" Sam said.

"God, why are you so _awake_???" I hissed at him. I literally had to be up for an hour to be awake.

"Ah, I forgot about the one hour rule." Sam said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you better start remembering it! Want some coffee?" I asked, perched on the counter next to the pot.

"Sure"

Sam was leaning aganist the counter while we talked and I woke up. We were talking about who we wanted to win American Idol, when I heard the shower turn on.

"Well, I guess it's time to make some food." I said while pulling out some bacon, eggs, and pancake mix.

"Need some help?" Sam asked me.

"Sure, can you start the bacon and i'll do the pancakes."I said. He nodded his head yes, and I turned on the radio while we cooked. _Taylor Swifts song You Belong With Me_, came on and I started singing and swaying my hips to the music. Soon Sam joined in and we were goofing off and singing along having a great time. We did this with multiple songs, untill Alice and Jazz came down. I was still humming along with the radio and in my own little world cooking, when I realized Alice and Jazz had never met Sam.

"Sam this is Alice and Jasper, Alice and Jasper this is Sam." I said while pointing everyone out.

"Well we have heard alot about you!" Alice said, in that tone. While I started blushing. Sam just smirked at me and they started talking. I went back to platting the food and setting the table when Jazz came up behind me.

"He seems like a really good guy," He said in that brotherly tone.

"Yea, he really is." I replied thoughtfully. We all sat down and started eating. Alice and Jasper complemented Sam and I on the cooking. We made plans for the day while we ate, we decided to head to Seattle for some shopping and sight seeing. After about two hours, Sam left to get ready while I went upstairs and took a shower. Alice and Jasper had already showered and dressed. I picked out a pair of gray shorts and a blue button down and blue flats**.(Pics on profile) **I let my hair go curly and just put on a bit of foundation and eyeliner. Alice and Jasper walked to the car while I locked up the house. By the time I got to my car, Sam was already there. He had on snug dark wash jeans and a white tee shirt that showed off the muscles in his arms. Wow, he looked hot...Stop thinking that Bella!! This is Sam! I snaped out of my little state and we got in the car, Sam riding shotgun. I turned on the radio and all four of us were belting songs out the entire way there. I pulled into the parking garage, we had decided to leave the car and walk it.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do first?" I asked everyone.

"I heard about this really nice boutique that I wanted to check out." Alice replied. I looked at Sam and Jasper who were nodding there head yes.

"To the shop it is!" I said. After walking for about 10 minutes we finally found the place. Alice ended up with two giant shopping bags, while Jazz, Sam, and I had one each. We went to a bookstore where I spent about an hour and came out with three, yeah three, bags full of books. Sam had found a little 'tourist guide', so we went to about three places on the list. We also found a place that sold Grey's Anatomy stuff and we each got a few little things. I looked at my cell phone, it was around 4pm.

"How about grabbing some lunch and then head home?" I asked.

"Sounds good" -Jazz

"Yes! Im starving." -Sam

"Okey dokey" -Alice

We found an olive garden and had lunch. I got the chicken and noddles, Alice got fettichine alfrado, Sam got Lasanga, and Jasper got something with lobster. We ate and talked, and I insisted on getting dessert. Sam and I split the chocolate mouse cake, and Alice and Jasper split the tiramusu. We all paid the bill and headed home. On the way we stopped at Blockbuster and picked up a variety of movies and some popcorn and candy. On the way home I called Jake and invited him over. He was sitting in the swing on the porch when we pulled up.

"Hey! Where did you guys go?" He asked, noticing all the bags I was pulling out of the trunk.

"We spent the afternoon in seatle," I answered. "Oh, this Alice and Jasper! Their some of my besties in south carolina!"

"Aha! Nice to meet you guys!" He said. I unlocked the door and set the bags by the couch. After we had all found a comfy seat, I started the movie. Jacob had picked which one we watched first which turned out to be Star Trek (the new one) **(AN: Yes I know this is a movie in theaters, BUT I don't care! Haha). **When the credits started to roll me and Alice looked at each other.

"Chris is HOT!" we yelled at the same time. Then we started laughing, the guys just rolled their eyes and debated the pros and cons of the new one vr. the old one. The new Star Trek won! I was happy about that! Before we started the next movie I changed into sweatpants and sweatshirt. I picked the next movie, The Nanny Diaries, and curled up next to Jasper. The night went on like this and since I was starting La Push High for my senior year in the morning I called it a night at 11pm.

**A/N: next chapter is first day at La Push High! Picture link on profile! Reviews make me happy!**


	5. La Push High

**Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP.**

Damn. What is that?!?!, I thought while blindly flinging my hand around. _Oh. _That's when I realized it was my alarm.

I got out of my warm comfy bed and went to my iPod dock, and put on Katy Perrys CD. Then I went to my walk in closet and tried to decide what to wear for my first day at La Push High. I finally ended up on a pair of black shorts; A white tank top that had blue and green print all over the top; The shirt had a thick black belt that cinched at the waist; A pair of white sandals; A black leather bag**.(Pics on profile!)** After laying everything out on my bed, I went and took a nice long shower. After drying off and putting on my red silk robe, I looked at the clock, it was only 7:00am. I had enough time to dry and curl my hair. Once that was finished I did my eyeshadow smokey and then added a layer of eyeliner and mascara. I sang along to Katy Perrys : Waking up in vegas while getting dressed. After making sure I had my wallet, keys, cell phone, iPod, Pens, and a couple of notebooks, I headed downstairs.

Dad was sitting at the table eating breakfast with a nice plate of Bacon, Sausege, an Omlet, and a glass of orange juice on the placemat next to him.

"Morning daddy!" I greeted him, with a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for making breakfast"

"Your welcome, I thought you needed something good for your first day." He replied with a smile. We ate breakfast and talked about what classes I had and if I had any with the 'pack', meaning Jacob, Sam, Embry, Paul, Quil, Seth, Leah, and Kim. At about 7:45, dad got up and said that he had to get to work, but wished me a wonderful first day at school. I wrote Jasper and Alice a note tht read:

_Morning Guys!_

_Sorry I didn't get to see ya! It's about 7:45am, im off to school. Wish Me Luck!!! _

_I have my phone on me if you guys need anthing. I should be back by 4pm. 4:30pm _

_at the latest. Go check out the cliffs up the way if you get a chance today, their _

_AMAZING! Don't get into to much trouble! Love ya!_

_-B_

I taped the note to the coffee pot and grabed my bag on the way out. A few days ago I went out with the guys and they helped me pick out a car. It a red Prius, and I absolutly adore it! I drove to the high school and was able to get a good parking spot. After talking to Sam earlier, I learned that I should get to the school about 15 minutes early to get my books and gym stuff and all that jazz. After walking in I found the offices and got everything I needed. I got to my locker and put everything away, then looked at my scheduale:

**1st PERIOD:** _Biology, with Mr. Anderson_

**2nd PERIOD:** _History, with Mrs. Pearson_

**3rd PERIOD:** _Free period_

**4th PERIOD:** _Gym, with Coach Williams_

**LUNCH**

**5th PERIOD:** _English, with Mrs. Carters_

**6th PERIOD:** _Government, with Mr. Hart_

**7th PERIOD:** _Math, with Mrs. Gibson_

Not to bad I thought. Someone came up and taped me on the shoulder. It was Leah.

"Hey Leah!" I greeted her

"Hey Bells, What's up? Did you go to the office yet?"

"Not much, Yeah. I got my books, gym stuff, etc.." I replied with a laugh.

"Well the pack's hanging out on the bleachers so grab your stuff and we can hang out for awhile." She said while linking her arm through mine. I grabed my science book and off we went. As we walked, we chated about little things. She wanted to know where I got my outfit and we compared scheduals. That lasted untill we got to the bleachers.

Sam waved me over and I went to take a spot next to him, but instead he pulled me onto his lap, while Leah to a spot next to Paul. Then everyone wanted to see my schedual, I laughed and handed it to Sam who passed it around. Turns out that I had Biology, History, Gym, English and Math with Sam, Leah, Quil, and Paul. Who were all seniors. And I had Government, Lunch and free period with everyone. Turns out that Seth, Jacob, Kim, and Embry were all in the next grade down. We all made plans to go home after school and change into swimsuits and then meet back up at my house to go to the beach. After that the bell rang and Sam, Quil, Paul, Leah, and I headed to Biology.

All my classes were okay, I had covered most everything back in Georgia because I was in the AP classes there. In free period Jacob, Seth, Kim, and Embry had a test coming up in History so I helped them study. In Gym, they were doing Volleyball. So I was extremly happy because I not only love it but im good at it! Government class went really well, we had a big debate over Dems and Republicans. Math was well..Math. And after school we all headed to our respective homes. Alice met me at the door, bouncing up and down and asking question after question about school. After I had anwsered all the 'How was school?' 'Do you like your classes?' 'Any cute guys?' questions, We all went to get changed for the beach.

I was in the middle of sliping on my black bikini when the doorbell rang. I threw on my bottoms and went to get the door. Sam was standing there in just a pair of boardshorts, and wearing a pair of ray bans. My brain went in slow motion and I thought he could hear my heart, it was beating so fast. After a minute I collected myself enough to open the door and let him in.

"Soo, you guys almost ready to head down?" He asked me.

"Almost, still got a few things to pack up." I replied. I went into the kitchen where I had a bunch of stuff laid out on the table.

"Wow, what all do we have here?" Sam asked.

"Welll....We've got 11 towels, A volleyball, A football, A frisbee, Two 12 packs of pop, Some chips, some sandwitches, and some sun tan lotion." I said. While giving Sam, who had one eyebrow raised, the don't mess with me look. We had a silent little conversation going on for a couple of minutes. When sam got a look I knew all to well. That look ment RUN! So I did, out of the kithen down the hall way and in to the backyard, with Sam on my tail the entire way. We did this for about 5 minutes, which included a couple trips around the house and through the back yard. All of a sudden warm ams went around my waist and I was off the ground and going in the house. I was laughing so hard I couldn't say anything so Sam just caired me in and flopped onto the couch with me in his arms. Mind you I was still laughing hysterically.

"I missed that laugh" Sam said, while looking at me with a thoughtfull expression. He started to lean closer and I did the same. And then his lips were on mine and it was perfect, his lips were so soft and warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. All of sudden Alice came bariling down the stairs, with Jasper following. We quickly broke apart and I got up and started to put our items for the beach in two big bags. I heard Jasper and Sam talking in the living room. Alice came up and started putting things in the other beach bag.

"What's with you?" She asked me, always straight to the point.

"We kissed." I said in a whisper.

"HOLY CRAP!" Alice yelled at me and then proptly put a hand over her mouth. "Sorry!" she whispered at me.

I laughed a little and said, "It's okay"

"Everything okay in here?" Sam said while walking into the kitchen, with Jasper right behind him. I looked over at Alice at mouthed, 'We'll talk about this later'.

"Yup!" I replied to Sams question, grabing the bags and putting them by the front door. I went upstairs and grabbed a big tee shirt and some sun glasses. "Okay, im ready to go!" I said while coming down the stairs. We loaded everything into my trunk and headed up to the beach. We were about half way there when my phone went off.

"Hullo?" I answered.

"Hey Bells, It's Leah. When are you guys coming?" She asked.

"We are about 3 minutes away, oh by the way I brought beach towels, sun tan lotion, sport stuff, food and drinks."

"OH! That's great! It seems everyone forgot to bring anything but a swim suit! Damn teenagers!" She said while laughing, then in the backround there were a bunch of "Heys!!" I shot Sam an, I told you so, look. He just smiled and laughed at me.

"Okay well all see ya in a bit!" I said while laughing, I had sam hang up the phone because it was on speaker and he was holding it. We had arived at the beach and the guys were nice enough to carry the massive bags down the beach where the pack had set up a bon fire. The guys all came and gave me hugs when they saw that I brought food.I complemeted the girls on their bathing suits; Leah's was a bikini it was a cream color with a gold design; Kim's was a bikini and was blue with white polka dots; Alice's was different color red's. We set up a game of volleyball, and it ended up that my team won! Alice, Kim, Leah, and I sunbathed and watched the guys, who were playing football, when Kim nudged me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why is Sam constantly looking over here at you??" She asked me with a curious glance between Sam and I.

"Uhmm...Because we kissed right before we left to come here." I said in a whisper. Which once again issued a round of, Bloody Hell, Holy Crap, Oh My god, and You didn't. I flopped back down on my beach towel with a loud URGH! We were far enough away from the guys that they didn't notice the comomtion.

"Well....how was it??" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised and a little smirk.

"Perfect..."I replied. "No no no no.......I can't be saying this! This is SAM! He's my bestfriend, no my boyfriend!!!!" I whisper yelled at them. They could tell that my brain was going into over drive and I was rethinking everything.

"Hey, no way are you backing out now!" Ali yelled at me. "I may not know this guy as well as all of you, but I have seen the way he looks at you. Sam is madly in love with you. Even if both of you don't realize it yet." Kim and Leah responded to that with symethetic looks and nodding their heads.

"Alice is completly right, Bells." Leah said to me. "If you leave or back out now, that boy is going to be crushed beyond belief." I looked over at the guys and Sam caught my eye. He was grining from ear to ear and I gave him one back just as big.

"Your right, Your right." I said. "Im sorry, I don't know what happened. I was fine, I was happy about all this and then I just starting freaking out!" I said, with a little smile.

"Okay, now back to buissness." Kim said. "If we don't get some food in them all hell is going to break lose!" We all laughed at that statement and called the guys over who were in the water. We ate and talked and shared stories. Overall it was a really good night. I took my car home, with Sam, Alice, and Jasper. Once we got home Sam and I were left alone on the porch swing.

"So. I was wondering if you might want to go out. With me. On a date." Sam asked, while scratching the back of his neck. I smiled and nodded my head yes.

"Okay, well I better get going. See ya in the morning Bell's." Sam said in an upbeat tone. I watched him untill he turned the cornor and then went inside to start on some homework. And I couldn't wipe that smile off my face all night.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the date, if anyone has an idea for what they should do tell me when you review! Im looking for something unique! Picture link on profile!**


	6. Authors note

Hey everyone! So here's the deal, this story is now up for adoption. I just don't have the time to write and I want to see this story go far with the help of another devoted twilight fan =) If you're interested, message me and I'll get back to you as quick as I can. Thanks for the support of the story, it's greatly appreciated guys! I'm out.

Playingthekeys14


End file.
